New Year's Parties
New Year's Parties is the third episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode chronciles the events at Jessica's party and Brendan's. The episode was released on January 5, 2012. Synopsis Can Brendan cheer up Taylor at his nerd party? Can Zoe survive Jessica's cool party? Plot On New Year's Eve, Brendan and the nerds are at his house, preparing for their New Year's party with a game of Ogres & Elves. Taylor tells Brendan that she does not want to go because she does not want to spend the holiday playing games, but rather partying like at Jessica's. Brendan discloses that they would not be playing Ogres & Elves, to the other nerds' shock, and invites Taylor to come over. While the nerds are initially upset by this change in plans, Brendan cheers them up by promising that they could do live-action roleplaying. A half-hour later, Taylor arrives. The nerds get into position, acting as other cheerleaders. Erik and Dex, pretending to be Jessica and Zoe respectively, bicker, while Ashley plays as both Hannah and Zach. Andrew, who is supposed portraying Howard, takes the persona of Chaz Wentworth, a man with a prosthetic leg who lost his fiancee on New Year's Eve. The entire affair successfully gains Taylor's approval. Scott and Angie appear, the latter of which is portraying Amanda. The nerds play truth or dare as themselves. Brendan dares Taylor to jump into the community center pool next door in only her undergarments. They go next door, where Taylor strips down to her underwear, which Brendan then follows as support. The nerds one-by-one join Taylor and Brendan and jump into the cold water. 20 minutes later, they return to Brendan's house where they are all huddled up behind the fireplace. Taylor thanks Brendan for jumping in with her. The group watch the countdown to the New Year and hug in front of the TV when the clock strikes twelve. As the nerds celebrate, Taylor takes Brendan outside. She reveals to him in tears that this was the best New Year's party she had ever went to. They joke about an initiation ceremony now that Taylor has fully lost her status as a mean girl and share their I-love-yous while fireworks explode in the background. Rewinding back to the morning of New Year's Eve, Zoe is baking cupcakes at Howard's house to earn the approval of the cheerleaders ever since the events of Cheerevolution, Part 1. She subsequently receives a phone call from Jessica, who orders her to make stars out of confetti and dress as an elf to fit the new party theme. Zoe tasks Kay and Kel with making the stars, which the four of them finish hours later. That night, Howard and Zoe, the only one apart from Amanda in the elf costume, arrive at the park near Jessica's house for her party. Jessica tells Zoe and Amanda privately that they would be servants at the party and can only speak to the guests in a made-up language called Elvish. Zoe reluctantly follows orders and takes a break when she finishes handing out all of the cookies on her tray. Howard and Sam approach her about the labor, when Zoe alarmingly spots Matteo. She thinks to herself about her conflicting feelings for him and Howard, which she had yet to disclose to anybody. Howard introduces Matteo to Nicole, Jill and Maria, as part of his mission to get him to lose interest in Zoe, to her jealousy. While he chats with the girls, Sam asks a tempted Zoe about this, who insists she's fine with it. Zoe excuses herself, having enough from seeing the girls flirt with him, when Jessica stops her. Sam distracts Jessica and Zoe slips away to a quieter space at the party, a wooden area by some picnic tables. There, she finds a despondent Ryan who just broke up with his robotic girlfriend, seeking to find someone to kiss at midnight. Zoe advises him that he gets to know the girl first before offering to kiss her. He thanks her, stating that she is not as bad as the rumors about her. It is close to midnight and Jessica instructs everyone to find a partner to kiss. Zoe and Howard countdown and kiss at midnight. They wish each other a happy new year and Zoe again spots Matteo looking somber. She wishes him a happy new year in her mind. They return to partying. Bonus Scene The day before Jessica's New Year's Eve party, Ben and Jessica talk in her room. Ben tells her that he cannot go to her party because of tradition that states the nerds spend New Year's together. Jessica begs him to come, even pledging that she would make it Ogres & Elves themed. He agrees to going. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed